Estrella 1
by Narnia Miss
Summary: A young girl is summoned into Narnia by Aslan to help save the Narnians from evil.
1. Not A Good Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia and all that...**

**A lone girl sat on a brick wall. One small tear dripped off her chin, leaving a clean trail on the dirty face. Her green eyes searched the sky, as if looking for something. She absently pushed her waist length red hair away from her face, then hopped off the wall. The girl wasn't tall; she was just the right size for a thirteen-year-old. Suddenly a loud voice yelled, "ESTRELLA! Get over here! NOW!" Startled, Estrella tripped and fell, smacking her head on a rock that was on the ground. Pounding footsteps came closer and closer, until they stopped near her head. Fearfully, she looked up to see her stepfather. His eyes cruelly glared at her. Suddenly, without warning, he grabbed her shirt, and hoisted her in the air. "You worthless girl! I tell you to do one thing, and you do the other! I'll not have it again!" With that, he flung her into the wall, and walked away. Estrella crumpled to the ground, then blackness came.**

**Out of the blackness, a face swam before her. No…not a face..Or was it? Yes, it was a face. But…it..wasn't a human face. It was a lion's face. Huge unblinking green eyes stared at her gently. They were filled with something she had never felt before. What was it? It definitely wasn't the cruelty and hate she had seen so much of. No, it was something else. It was so gentle! Estrella liked the face. Wait- could it be? Was it…love? Estrella knew the word, but she had never felt it. All her life she had longed for it to be hers. She had seen others receive it, but she had never been given the gift. The lion suddenly smiled at her, and opened His mouth. What is He doing? Why..He's breathing on me! Yes, the lion was breathing on her! A warm, wonderful feeling spread through her whole body, down to her toes. Then, the lion was gone. The black haze was gone, and instead on the lion's face, she found herself looking at her Father's. No..please. Not again. She pleaded inside, willing herself not to show anything on the outside. He just stood there, staring at her. Then, he spoke. "Get up." As she got up, she barely felt the pain in her head, for she was thinking about the Lion. Anything but her father. He grabbed her arm, and hauled her to their house. Apon reaching it, he picked up a thick coiled rope that lay on the grass. Fear reined in Estrella's eyes as her stepfather bound her hands together. "No!" she kicked at him, and butted her head into his stomach. "oof!" the heavy man fell on his rear, his wind knocked out. Estrella took that small time to run away as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Run run run! Where to go? Her father knew the city as well as she, and would look everywhere. It was 18 day's journey to the next town. There wasn't really anywhere to run. What she needed was a miracle.**

**Estrella ran and ran. She suddenly had no sense of direction, because she was so panic filled. She ran blindly, only to find herself in an ally-in a dead end. Okay, Esta, calm yourself. You can do this. You just need to find a good place to hide. After calming herself, she sat on a large crate to think. Father known every good hiding place as well as I do, and within any minute he will find me, I have no doubt of that. I need to take some course of action. No, I can't do this on my own. Oh…I just can't think. Help me, someone, I'm so scared! The young girl looked up into the sky, tears streaming down her face. Then she spoke. "Oh, please help me, whoever's out there!" then, she remembered the Lion. The beautiful Lion that had looked at her with love and kindness. Maybe He could help. He had to help. He was…her only hope. "Please help me! I don't know who You are, but I know You are kind and loving, and that you are special. Please, please help me!" sobbing, she fell to the ground.  
Meanwhile, Estella's stepfather, (Thomas) was searching high and low for his daughter. You might have guessed already that he planned to sell Estella as a slave in the market that day. It was very common to sell a family member for money in those times, (or as often as not for rum). He knew he would soon find her, so he was not that anxious to find her. He heard her sobbing as he came around the corner. His body blocked the sun as he came towards her. His hand gripped the rope tight as he came nearer. Before Estella looked up, she knew who it was. She raised her head, and looked fiercely at her father. "I won't go without a fight, Mr. Smith. Just like my mother. She wouldn't go without a fight either. And you killed her for it." Obviously, her words had slapped smith in the face. He was pale, and was sweating hard. "How..did you know about that?" He asked, stepping towards her. Estella looked up at him and was silent. "Answer me, girl!'' Still, Estella would not. The man grabbed her hair, and pulled her up. She winced. He then put his face close to hers. "I will kill you if you do not answer." Fighting the tears back, Estella looked him in the eye. "I know because I saw you kill her. It was a dark and cold night that day. You took out your knife with the silver handle, and then you hid it beneath your cloak. Then you told mother you wanted to go on a walk with her. I remember she was startled, because you had never said anything of the kind to her before. Father, I saw hope in her eyes. Hope that you would love her. But it was not to be." Here she stopped, for could not talk any more. Tom Smith dropped his daughter on the cobblestone ground, and stepped back. Fear etched his face, and memories came back. Yes, he remembered. Yes, he had killed his own wife.**


	2. A Third Option

While Tom was still in his memories, Estella wrenched herself out of his grip, and ran away. She had run to the end of the street when she turned the corner, and saw it. It must be. The Lion must have sent it to her! It was a door. A large, musty oak door. At one look, you could tell that it must be hundreds of years old. Now since Estella knew the town backwards and forewords and that she had never seen the door before, she knew it must have been sent by the Lion. She took a step closer, and reached out to turn the knob. The knob was shaped in a lamb's head. Estella grasped it, and turned it. Suddenly, a low, threatening laugh came behind her. "You'll never get away. Even if I have to kill you." Estella whirled around to see her father. Instead of the rope, he was holding the same silver knife in his hand. Rage took control of Estella so fast that she herself was shocked. He killed my mother. He should die for that. He should be tortured and beaten to see how he likes it. I hate him! As soon as she had finished, she suddenly felt once again the warm breath upon her. The kindness and love came flooding back. She remembered. She felt like the Lion was suddenly trying to say something to her, even though she could not see him. Then, it hit her. Why, He wants me to forgive him! Estella turned and looked at her father. His eyes were bloodshot, and he could barely keep his head up. His left shoe had broken through, and toes stuck out. He had lost several pounds, even though he was still a heavy man. How is I can feel pity for this man, even through all the things he has done to me? He looks broken down; even almost ready to give up on life….I'm not the only one who needs love. Tears sprang to her eyes. She truly felt sorry for this man! "Dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't forgiven you all these years. I was wrong. Will you forgive me?" Estella finished, wiping her tears away. Tom Smith looked at his daughter with shock-filled eyes. Then that passed, and anger replaced it. "I don't know what your talking about, girl. Now listen up. Either you come with me, or I kill you. Your pick." Estella shook her head. "Sorry, Dad, but I choose neither. You see, there is another option. Freedom." "No, there isn't! You do what I say, girl!" Tom finished, yelling, then lunging at her. Estella walked halfway through the doorway, then stopped and turned and looked at Tom. "By the way, my name isn't "Girl" as you like to call me. It's Estella." With that, she stepped through the door.

As soon as she had stepped in the door, she felt a cool breeze in the darkness, as though she were in a cellar. The ground still felt like the one she had been standing on moments before she had stepped in. She listened, partly because she expected her father to come in after her. The other reason she listened, was because she wanted to hear something. Yes, she wanted to hear His voice. But, she heard nothing. Suddenly, without warning, she felt a wave of something come over her. It is hard to describe; it didn't quite feel like air or wind, but it didn't quite feel like anything else, either. I guess it was something between a liquid, and air. Anyway, the wave of this odd thing swept over Estella. Her hair blew like in a strong wind-very strong. Her eyes closed against the force, and she felt herself in seemingly slow motion being lifted in the air, laying down. It was like she was laying on a waterbed. Then suddenly, the darkness went away, and behind her closed eyelids, she saw light approaching. She tried so hard to get her eyes to open, but they would not. Then at last, she felt herself being lowered on the ground. She expected the hard, cold cobblestones. But instead, she was laying on something pokey. Finally, she opened her eyes.


	3. The Prince

A dull, red sky greeted her. She slowly sat up in surprise, and looked at her surroundings. Against the red sky were brown, dead trees and shrubs. She was lying on dead grass. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet! There was something moving in the grass she had been laying on! Hand size things were moving around. Large black eyes and razor sharp teeth stared at her. They had dozens of legs, and on their back they had large wings. These things were not little. They were as wide as an average hand, and as thick as an encyclopedia. Estella backed away, trying to calm herself down. I'm okay, they're only big, giant bugs with razor sharp teeth that can bite, and with wings as big as robins that can fly after me, and eat me alive. Ok, I'm going to run. Now. And run she did. Estella was freaked out of her mind. Not to her surprise, she suddenly heard a great many flapping come after her. Yep, they were after her. She looked behind her, only to touch noses with one of the bug's teeth. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Estella screamed the tripped over a large root that had been in her way. THUMP! She fell down, and covered her face with her hands, expecting to be attacked at any moment. Instead, she felt someone yank her up, and throw her over their shoulder. She bounced up and down, as the person ran with all it's might. She peeked out from under her arm, only to find herself looking at a black, curly head. SNAP! One of the bugs snapped at her, making Estella give a small shriek. "Not to worry, my Lady! I'll have us out of here in a moment!" The person spoke, and Estella could tell by the deepness of it that the voice belonged to a young lad, perhaps around fifteen years old. She had no time to think however, for the bug tried to take a bite out of her once again. Then suddenly, she looked ahead, and she saw a thicket coming up. The small whole in the bushed brought comfort and hope to Estella. Whoever you are boy, come on, we're almost there!! Estella thought, then encouraged aloud, "We're almost there, keep going!" The lad partly turned his head, and Estella could see a mischievous grin on his face. "My Lady, your encouragement helps me greatly, I thank you." Estella had no time to reply, because they had reached the thicket.

Apon reaching the thicket, the boy gently set her down on the ground, and motioned for her to crawl into the thicket. She obliged, and crawled in. She felt the boy come in after her, and soon she heard some scraping, and then a lantern was lit. She had never seen a lantern like this, it had beautiful designs on it, including a lion's head. She now focused on the boy. Thick, curly black hair reached to the middle of his neck, held back by a leather brown cord. Blue eyes with gold in the middle held her gaze. Strong, sturdy shoulders could be seen beneath the green tunic he was wearing. A gold colored belt across his middle completed his outfit. He almost looked like a shepherd boy, only his rich tunic said otherwise. His face was strong, and wise. "Do I add up to your satisfaction?" The young man said, grinning at Estella's red face. "I do not mean to tease my Lady. Are you all right? I hope the beast did not harm you." Estella gave a chagrined smile. "No, not really. Sorry if I made you think so, me yelling and all." The boy shook his head. 'Nay, I know that the female race tends to be more easily startled then males." Estella wasn't sure what to say to that. This boy was very interesting. He sure wasn't afraid to speak his mind! Then she asked him; "what is your name?" "Ah, you would want to know that, wouldn't you? Well, my name is Caspian of Kingsley. My father is lord over this fair land, right until that hill over there." Pointing, he showed Estella a large hill covered in daisies. Looking back at her, he smiled. "The King has asked me to bring you to Everglade, where he will meet us. I am not certain why he asked me, for I am but a mere boy. I know not enough of this world to venture into such danger. But atlas, the King knows what he is asking." Estella looked at Caspian questioningly. "What 'danger' do you talk about? And why must I go to this Everglade?" Caspian smiled. "I know not why the king wants you at Everglade, but He wants you there for a reason. The danger I talk about is many things. I do not wish to frighten you, so I will not list all. We may meet dragons, sorcerers, witches, bandits, and those flying beasts once again. There are many things, Lady. But not to worry He is here to protect us." Caspian looked at her assuringly, then was surprised to find Estella smiling at him with hope and confidence. "My lady, you think we will be all right?" Estella nodded. "Yes, Caspian. This "King" you keep talking about…He is a lion, is he not? A great large lion, with a golden mane, and soft eyes. Yes, I am sure it is Him. He understands. He heard my cry." Caspian looked at the young girl who had tears of kindness and love in her eyes. Yes, this girl had felt Aslan's Love.


	4. Setting Off

They sat and talked for an hour before they started out for they're long journey. Caspian had packed the provisions ahead of time, so they started off right away. "So, where are we heading right now?" Estella asked, struggling to keep a large pack of things apon her back. As Caspian reached to help her, her answered, "Juru. It is 10 miles away in a secluded spot in the forest of Hemlin. There we shall not be spotted by his creatures." "Who is "He" you talk about?" Estella asked, puffing heavily. "His name is Puroin of Tyrn. He likes to call himself "king Puroin, but only his creatures and friends call him that, for he is no king. He may have a castle, and his own land, but he is no king by vote, or blood. His creatures built the castle with sweat and blood by his order. Many were killed in the process, having no hands. It took them two hundred years to complete it. Ah, I see you are about to ask how has lived that long. Well, as the rumor goes, Puroin took a magic spell from one of the most magical sorcerers in the country years ago. From then on, he has lived all these years. No one knows when the spell will wear off. Most doubt it ever will. Well anyway, he hates all of us Narnians." "What are narnians? Is that your race?" Estella asked, looking curious. "It sure is! Of course, most of us men look like you humans, though some are half dwarf." Estella looked at him amazement, then smiled. "Only in stories in our world there are dwarfs! I don't suppose you have centaurs too!" Estella joked. Caspian laughed, and said, "But we do! My good friend Jakin is a centaur! He is seventeen years old- in man age." Estella whistled then shook her head in disbelief. "That is simply amazing! Will I meet this friend of yours?" Caspian nodded happily. "Of course, My Lady! He is going to meet us halfway in Cuyi. There he will accompany us to Everglade."

That night around eight, they reached Juru. Estella wearily set down her pack Good thing Caspian had made it lighter, or she wouldn't have made it. "You go site down Estella, while I set up camp." Caspian said. On the way there, Estella had insisted Caspian use her first name, for it felt odd that he should call her "My Lady". She had little trouble, though, for he insisted that he should call her lady, because he said she was one. Finally, they came to an agreement. He should call her Estella if he could occasioningly call her My Lady. "No, Caspian, let me help you. You are just as tired as I am, so let us both work together to get done faster." Caspian looked at her in wonder. "Not many girls or ladies for that matter would insist on heling set up camp. Are you quite sure?" Estella nodded to affirm she would, and picked up a packet containing food and water supplies. Caspian just shook his head, and let her help him. Soon Estella had a fire going, and Caspian had their bedding ready by the fire, his on one side, and hers on the other. They ate a heart meal of venison, and Caspian made sure to tell her that the deer had not been a talking beast. Estella just looked at him. "You have talking beasts here?" Caspian smiled, and nodded. Estella pondered that for a moment, then asked, "But, how did certain ones get chosen, while others remained dumb?" Caspian told her about how aslan had created the animals, and how they had come up from the ground. All the animals had then stood in a circle, and Aslan had called two of each animal to step forward, and those ones had instantly become talking animals. Caspian then explained hos Aslan had instructed the talking animals to be kind to the dumb ones, and treat them gently. Estella nodded in understanding, and continued eating. Suddenly, the both of them heard the bushed behind them move. Caspian slowly got up, and motioned for her to get behind him. Estella did so quickly, clutching her hands together. Caspian put his right hand on the hilt of his sword, and remained completely still, as he waited to see what would happen. All was silent as they waited. Nothing happened. AHH!!!!!!!! Something grabbed her from behind!


	5. Caught

Black claws circled her neck, jerking her backwards. A thick, throaty laughter came from the creature's mouth as she was dragged on the ground, away from Caspian. As soon as Caspian had heard Estella scream, he turned and lunged for her, but she was being quickly pulled away by the monster. Yellow pale eyes laughed at him as he tried to reach Estella. The creature was just going to fast, way too fast. Estella kicked and screamed. The thing still had her by the neck, and her oxygen was fading fast. As she choked, she heard, "By the mane of Aslan, be gone!" and suddenly, the claws were gone! Dark feathers floated down on her as Estella fell to the ground. A sick smelling sulfur reached her nose, and she coughed, still trying to get her breath back. Strong arms gently reached down, and picked her up. Her heard leaned against hard metal, and Estella looked up. The face she looked into was not normal, Estella could tell at once that this man was not a man. He smiled gently at her, then turned and spoke to Caspian, who was standing nearby. "She is as Aslan described. Good thing I heard His voice to come find you. That was a close one. My trusty sword hasn't failed me yet.'' Estella asked in a faint voice, "I thank you for saving my life. Who are you?" The creature smiled, and said, "My name is Jakin, My Lady. A pleasure my lady, but it was not I who saved you life, it was the Master's. He led me here, and I only did his bidding. But, I thank you." While talking, he had graceful set her down. But while he had done so, Estella had seen Jakin's body. Jakin was indeed a cantuar! The horse part of him was from the waist down. He was pure black, with silver tail and hoofs. His horse side was very beautiful. His man side was very handsome indeed. His skin was bronze, and he had black, curly hair cut short, with a tinge of gold showed princely blood in his veins, and his face was one of a warrior's. Fierce, calm, and wise was there, ready for anything. "I am sorry for the misfortunate creature that hurt you, but he is no more. But, there are others. Be warned that you must at all times be careful. Puroin and his Mjins will do everything they can to bring you to Tyrn, so that you may be destroyed. They know you are here on Aslan's will, so they want you dead. Alan has not said what you are here for, but I have a faint guess that it has to do with destroying Puroin. That's why he wants to kill you before you can kill him." 'But, how can I kill Puroin?! I'm just a girl of thirteen!" Estella exclaimed, looking frightened. Caspian and Jakin exchanged glances. Caspian was fifteen, and Jakin was seventeen, but already Aslan had used them to do so much. He could do the same to this young girl, but she would have to learn that herself. Tomorrow, she would start learning.


	6. Companions

Estella woke up to see smoke from the fire that had been put out a while ago. She sat up and stretched, looking around for Caspian and Jakin. She didn't see them anywhere, and became alarmed. Standing up quickly, she almost cried out for Caspian, when she saw him coming through the trees. He had a long pole with many fish hanging off it, and Estella's stomach growled. Caspian smiled as if he had heard it, and set the pole against a tree. "You must be hungry. We'll get a fire going quickly so that we can fry up some fish." Estella smiled her thanks, and began to roll up the blanket she had been laying on. "Where is Jakin?" She asked.

"Oh, early this morning he went on ahead to Cuyi. We'll meet him there in a small village as soon as we gather some friends to accompany us on the rest of our journey." Estella nodded, and took the fried fish he handed her. It was pierced on a stick, and if Estella hadn't been so hungry, she would have been nauseous by the site of it. They quickly ate, and packed everything up. It was still early in the morning when they set off, and Estella couldn't help but ask, "How did Jakin know to come and rescue me?" Caspian pondered the question before answering. "You heard him say that he heard Aslan's voice saying to come here."

"I know, it just seems…well, I guess impossible. How could he hear His voice?" Caspian smiled at her. "When you completely trust Aslan, and say you will follow Him, He sometimes only does things if you have faith. You have to learn to trust Him, and you will see miracles if you believe." Estella looked at him, trying to read his expression. "Are you speaking from experience?"

Caspian nodded. "Times are tough. He is the only one to turn to when you need someone. He can defiantly speak through you, even to someone else." Estella was somewhat confused, but she understood what he was saying a little.

"Thanks for sharing with me."

"Not at all, my lady. I understand that this is all confusing. You are coming from another world, into our own. Things are different here, I'm sure."

They finally reached the small city of Cuyi, in mid-day, and Estella looked around in wonder. She saw buildings that were almost castles they were so big, yet there were many markets all around. She still wasn't used to the idea of the clothes that they wore; women wore dresses, while she was wearing cut off pants. She was almost embarrassed about it, and turned to Caspian.

"Caspian, I do think I should get some clothes… mine don't seem to fit into your world." Caspian almost looked surprised as he looked at her. "You're quite right. Forgive me, it must feel awkward. We can purchase some clothing in this market, follow me." With that, he led the way to some stands where people hawked their wares. It only took but a few moments before Caspian turned around and handed her some clothing. She expected the clothes to feel rough, but it fact they were quite soft. The tunic was a deep red, and the dress a soft brown. It was not ugly, it was actually quite beautiful. Estella smiled, and pointed to some trees. Caspian nodded, and Estella made her way over to them to change into the clothes. Quickly she slipped them on, and came out. The clothes fitted her well, Caspian noted, and he smiled. Estella could feel herself blushing, but she really did like the clothes, and she thanked him. "These are wonderful, and they are comfortable. Thank you." Caspian nodded then said, "We'd best be going. We are going to meet the others in the middle of the town."

They made their way through the city, and Caspian stopped by a large statue. Estella looked at it, and shivered. It was a statue of a tall, muscular man. Even through in the statue, Estella could see this was not a nice man. Cruel, hard eyes gazed upon the town, daring anyone to stand in his way. His clothes looked to be of rich material. Caspian saw her eyes, and looked to see what she was looking at. He crossed his arms and said simply, "It's old Purion himself."

"Oh. That's what he looks like." Said Estella. She was not looking forward to meeting this man, she hoped she never did.

They had only waited a few minutes before Caspian's friends came. His friends were Jakin, Tavion, and Emeth.

Tavion was a fox, and Emeth was a gryphon. Both were well known for their bravery, as was Jakin. They greeted her courteously, and Caspian explained to her, "My friends are coming along to because Aslan has asked them to, but also because they are here to protect you. You are not alone!" Estella turned to them, and smiled gratefully. They then started their journey to Everglade.


	7. The Wand

They reached Everglade quickly, and it was uneventful. Everglade was not a city, it was a forest. A deep, rich forest. As they entered the heavy woods, Estella was taken in by the beauty of everything. Especially the clear streams that tricked by and around them. Birds softly cooed, and as they walked deeper into the wood, she could see all around them animals starting to come out. Bears, rabbits, cats, birds, foxes, dogs, centaurs, and a Great Lion. Estella knew at once who He was, and he legs trembled. As they got close, she dropped to her knees, and began crying. It wasn't a sad kind of cry, it was a deep joy kind of cry. Estella felt soft fur touch her face, and she opened her eyes and look into Aslan's eyes. Deep green with a tint of gold seemed to swallow her as she looked at him. His nose touched her face, and then He licked her. Warmth once again spread into her, and she felt her joy only grow bigger. "My child, I love you. Always remember that. I have such a plan for you, but you must trust me. Your companions I have chosen for you for a purpose. They will guide you, and defend you, but they will not always be there for you."

Estella struggled to her feet, and placed her hand on his mane. "Whatever you have planned for me, I will do it. Your will is mine, Aslan."

Caspian stepped forward, saying "Aslan, where are we to go?" Aslan answered, "Tyrin." As He said that, several animals gasped, and seemed to shrink away. "Aslan growled deep within his throat. "Do you fear him even as I stand here? I will help you, do not be afraid. Estella, you will defeat this man, and his kingdom. How you will do this is to go deep within his own castle, and remove the White Witch's own wand from the stone that sits in the castle." Now almost everyone gasped, including Estella and Caspian. "It is really then within the castle?" Asked Caspian. "It is. Purion took it from the very hag that temped Caspian at my table. (Aslan's How) After King Peter and King Edmund killed both the Hag and the were-wolf, the wand was removed, and never heard from again. It was indeed another hag that had it all these years, and Puroin paid a great price to get it. With deep magic, he then pierced the side of a large rock to keep it there so that it would give him power for as long as he lived. Only who I send can remove it." Estella nodded; pushing away her doubts and fears. Tomorrow they would start for Tyrn.


End file.
